What Talks to Your Sanity
Hello, I will not disclose my real name, for now, you can call me Lycan. As for my unexplainable, complete compatibility with all K-9s, here is what made me loose my grip on what little sanity I had. Well, it was a cool winter day and I had just finished playing outside with my dog. It was getting late and my grandfather wanted me inside for dinner, and after a bit of arguing, I came in. While at dinner, I saw shadows coming from my room, but with my 10-year-old mind at the time, thought nothing of it so I continued eating. Later after dinner I was playing catch with my grandfather indoors, but I kept getting distracted by a light in my room. I thought to myself, "I know I turned off all the lights", but thought nothing of it. While day dreaming, my grandfather threw the ball and it bounced off me and into my room. I didn't want to go in, but I still wanted to play catch so I had to. When I got into that room, the door closed and a light on the wall got my attention. It was small and bright but started to grow into a 2-D figure. When it finished, the sharp outline had horns, a toothy grin and nothing else. But what got me was the way it spoke, it sounded like nails to a chalkboard. The figure spoke up, "Hello, child, I see that you are surprised." All I answered was, "Not really," but on the inside I was terrified, palms sweaty, and developed a twitch in my left eye. The worst thing about it was, around him it felt like my mind was slipping, things started to make no sense. I laughed at everything and then started to cry for no reason. The figure's smile grew wider, "So child, I see you taking the effects." I replied, "How are you doing this? This is not happening; you're just a figment of my imagination!" The figure replies, "Maybe child, maybe not, but have you ever wondered what makes people go insane, what eats them from the inside, takes what they are 'till nothing makes sense?" I nervously answered, "N-not really. I know what you want and you will never get it. I already paid a price for my sanity!" I charge the light and punch my wall, but with that I blacked out. I woke up the next morning, and apparently my grandfather thought I fell asleep on the floor. Apparently a mind with an unstable sanity stops anything, his mind and mine could not take the effects, but to this day I'll slip into a mindset of complete madness. So remember what lurks in the deepest part of our minds can make its way to the surface, take its own form, and feed off what's left of your sanity; and others never lose your grip, fight back, and remember the day will come when your mind becomes your greatest enemy. Category:Mental Illness